


"The Penthouse"

by WithywindlesDaughter



Series: Commissions [1]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: A meeting in NYC, Bottom Fíli, Comfort, Exhibitionism, Fili and Thorin are not related, Fili's hair, In Thorin's penthouse (of course), M/M, Modern AU, Older businessman Thorin, Secret kink, Young businessman Fili, a city-wide blackout, fear of the dark, gormitage - Freeform, sub/dom, thanks Con-Ed!, totally consensual mild bdsm, what else is there to do when trapped alone with a gorgeous man?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-08
Updated: 2015-07-08
Packaged: 2018-04-08 07:39:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4296315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WithywindlesDaughter/pseuds/WithywindlesDaughter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fili Durin is a athletic young adventure guide who plans to start his own eco-resort business. Thorin Oakenshield is a handsome international entrepreneur. When their meeting in Thorin's New York City penthouse is interrupted by a city-wide blackout, what are they to do?</p>
            </blockquote>





	"The Penthouse"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KirstRavensoul](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KirstRavensoul/gifts).



> This work is a commission for the lovely KirstRavensoul.
> 
> This is a trigger-free, explicit work. As always, read the tags.

  
  
  


**“The Penthouse”**

**for KirstRavensoul**

  
  
  
  


At a scrubby table in the back corner of a New York City coffee house sat a young man, blond hair caught in a silver hairbind just above the collar of his white dress shirt. His grey suit coat was draped carefully over his carryon suitcase while he typed dutifully away at his laptop, keeping a close eye on the time. He had flown in earlier that morning from California, wrestling the crowds at both LAX and JFK for the rare privilege of getting an hour with one Thorin Oakenshield, international entrepreneur and close friend of his business law professor at university. Professor Fundinson had taken him under his wing at school and remained his mentor after graduation. It was that same Professor Fundinson who mentioned to his friend, Mr. Oakenshield, that he had a student with some projects he might like to see and the next day Fili woke to an email telling him to be in New York on this date for a brief talk with a man he didn’t think he would ever get to meet. So now here he was, having expensed last-minute airfare and without bothering with a hotel room or rental car, a short walking distance from the penthouse suite of the man he had travelled so far to see.

He probably could have waited outside but the oppressive late summer heat made everyone feel sticky. Not that heat bothered him all that much, he was certainly used to far worse, but not in his best suit. He smoothed his tie down, appreciating the black silk fabric shot through with gold threads, a gift from his mother who insisted he buy at least one really good outfit. “Your suit is your first impression in business,” she had told him, tucking the matching pocket square into his breast pocket.

He had turned to his father, who, like Fili, was a life-long outdoorsman and more comfortable in Gore-Tex than in Armani. “You know your mother dresses me,” he shrugged.

Still, the suit had turned out to be an excellent investment, even if he had to go back three times to have it tailored to his athletic frame. The years spent in the gym, mountain climbing and surfing had given him a strong body and a sense of fearless confidence that he could do anything. Since he started dressing like a serious businessman he had caught people he was meeting give him a flickering once-over and he secretly appreciated the attention.

He had arrived early, washed-up and changed at the airport club lounge and then taken a cab to the park to stroll around and have a look at things. The number of museums alone made it worth a longer stay, but he only had today. He mentally added New York City to his list of places to visit if he ever got time. Now he was sitting in a coffee house keeping an eye on his watch.

One of the baristas made his way by, picking up empty cups and dead sugar packets from vacant tables. “Ready for your big meeting?”

“Yeah,” Fili sighed. “I’m just answering emails and checking the surf report.”

The young man laughed. “What kind of business are you in?”

“Right now, adventure travel,” he answered. “We take clients on adventures around the globe. Help people get to places and do things they ordinarily wouldn’t.”

“Must be nice,” the barista picked up his tray and winked as he went back to his counter. Fili watched him go and mentally added that to his list of things to do when he had free time. Relationships, dating, even casual dating was something he had exchanged for long hours in airports and weeks in crowded tents. He thought that somewhere along the way he would have met someone, but nobody seemed to click.

A glance at his watch told him it was time to go. He shrugged into his coat, packed up his laptop and stuffed an extra tip in the jar on the counter on his way out. He made his way down the street to a hotel far nicer than anything he had ever spent the night in. He tried not to look too much like a west coast bumpkin as he nodded to the doorman on his way into the lobby. The interior was startling, all shining chrome, white marble and cream colored walls. People were coming and going from the elevators on his left or to the restaurant to his right. He had looked up the hotel and the resident chef had an excellent reputation.

Fili approached the front desk and found the concierge. “Hello, I’m Fili Durinson and I have an appointment with Mr. Oakenshield.” He offered his business card. “He said to check-in with you when I arrive.”

“Oh, yes!” The young man glanced at the card and then back up at Fili. “My name is Henry. Mr. Oakenshield told me to be on the lookout for you.”

“Thank you, Henry. Which way should I go?”

“Follow me.” Together they went around to the back of the lobby where there was another, more discreet elevator bank. Henry slipped his key into the control panel of the furthest unit and pushed the button. “Why don’t you leave your carryon with me. I’ll check it at the desk for you.”

“Thanks!” Fili handed him the handle to the rolling suitcase. The bell chimed as the door slid open. “Guess this is me.”

“Good luck! See you in an hour.” Henry held the door for him and Fili stepped inside and pushed the button marked P.

“P is for Penthouse,” he mused. Glancing at himself in the spotless chrome of the doors he thought, “...and N is for Nervous…”

The elevator whirred quickly upwards. There was no number countdown, no bell to chime. This elevator only went two places - the Lobby and the Penthouse. He assumed it was for privacy as much as for security, and you’d never have to worry about sharing with strangers. He reached out and touched the padded silk on the walls. “Must be nice.”

The elevator did a nice little bouncy hop as it reached its destination and the door whooshed open. Fili stepped out into a little hallway with blue wallpaper and a tiled floor. He took a few steps forward and rapped his knuckles on the door. He heard movement and a voice talking, the door swung open and he found himself staring up into the most piercing blue eyes he had ever seen. For a moment he forgot to speak, then he blurted out “Mr. Oakenshield.”

The man leaned into the phone. “James, let me call you back. I have an appointment.” He looked down at Fili as he swiped the call closed on his phone. “Mr. Durinson.”

“Smooth,” Fili badgered himself, hoping he didn’t look as embarrassed as he felt. “Thank you for taking the time to see me.” He offered his hand, trying to feel like an adult.

The handshake was firm, but not crushing. “Please, call me Thorin.” The taller man turned and led the way into the penthouse suite to a sitting area where there was a coffee table, cream-colored sofa and chairs. “Can I offer you anything to drink?”

“Soda water would be fine.” Fili inhaled as he watched the other man; tall, impossibly well-built, short dark hair and close-cropped beard and was suddenly grateful for the air conditioning. This would not be the time to hyperventilate. Quickly he pulled out his laptop and mouse to set up. “Thank you.”

Thorin sat in the middle of the sofa, charcoal slacks from what was obviously a bespoke-made suit and tailored blue dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up. Fili made a point of not noticing how this man’s casual elegance melded into the suite around him, as if it had been built for him, and focused instead on powering up his presentation materials.

“Balin Fundinson said you had something interesting you were trying to develop,” Thorin’s voice resonated at a deeper register.

Fili smiled, all dimples and eyes like the sea. “Professor Fundinson was one of my instructors at university. He’s been a great help to me in the years since.”

Thorin leaned forward. “Well I’ve never received bad advice from him, so if he says interesting than it is. You have one hour.”

Fili flipped the tablet he had synced with his laptop for Thorin to see and clicked his mouse. “I’m sure he told you that I run a small adventure travel business; in that I take wealthy clients all over the world to places they might never get to on their own.” Photos began to scroll by - people ice-climbing, surfing, biking through desert terrain, exploring ancient ruins in the rain forest. “There are a lot of people who are not able to participate in extreme adventure but who would pay to think they are. On the other end are communities of farmers, landowners and local populations who are finding out there’s money to be made by not destroying their natural resources.

“For example, the Oyamel Fir Forest in Mexico. This is a true ecological treasure, one that’s endangered by land conversion for commercial use. This is also where Monarch butterflies west of the Rockies winter in the millions, something most people only get to see in the pages of a magazine. But I can take people there, and a steady stream of tourists brings in more money to the people living there than clearcutting the forest does.

“The biggest problem is where to put these people. They won’t sleep in a tent or up on a platform, they want luxuries like flush toilets and showers and food that doesn’t need to be rehydrated.” He clicked a few more slides over. “The temptation is to put in a resort, but then you end up ruining the beautiful place people come to see. Just ask anyone the first time they step out onto a beach in Hawaii or Florida.

“The answer is to build a very minimal number of low-profile lodgings and set them up so the client can tell everyone at home they are “roughing it”. We’re already seeing some of these in the caribbean and some of the smaller Hawaiian islands. Eliminate the posh, high-end amenities because the whole point of them going is to get outdoors and into the wild. The locals get jobs building and then working in the resorts. Tourists like to buy local goods and bring them home to show off. You have to make sure everyone stays on the beaten path, pay usage fees to local officials, local drug lord…”

“Usage fee,” Thorin leaned forward. “I like how you put that. What if things go south? Doesn’t the company end up stuck owing customers money?”

“Require all customers to purchase international travel insurance as a condition of accepting the reservation,” Fili answered. “I have to when I go to Cuba.”

“You go to Cuba?” This had Thorin’s interest and Fili found himself getting truly enthusiastic about this meeting.

“Several times. I go through Mexico to cut through some red tape. They have some of the most pristine natural sites left in the world.” Fili broke out of his presentation and opened a folder containing stunning images of untouched beaches and rainforest. “Cuba is very house proud, and they’re eager to show off their culture and their country to the US. But they’re also wary of colonization.”

“I’d love to get a foothold into Cuba,” Thorin mused.

“The only way to do it would be to convince the government to build and host the facilities. Cuba’s been taking in tourist dollars from the UK for years, the US is the only country that didn’t want to play, but that’s all changing now.”

“They’d let you take tourists around through their protected areas?” Thorin’s eyebrows raised inquisitively.

“We’d have to pass it off as some sort of cultural exchange,” Fili answered. “I’ve taken academics from the university all over the world. I’m sure a few of them would be more than happy to get access to Cuba.”

Thorin fixed him with an intense look. “What’s the best place you’ve ever been to?”

Fili thought long on that. “I have to say Tibet. It’s just the most peaceful place that I’ve even been to. The people there are so beautiful.” He spoke with his eyes shining.

“Climb Everest?”

“No,” Fili shook his head. “Too crowded. Every venture capitalist hoping to add that story to his memoirs is plunking down money for Sherpas to ferry him to the top.” Thorin started laughing and Fili added “Give me a mild-mannered university professor any day.”

The hour came and went and they continued talking. Three hours in and Thorin ordered dinner to be sent up from the restaurant. They ate at the dining table next to the big glass windows as the sun set over the landscape. “How long are you in the city for?” Thorin asked.

“Just today. I have a ticket for an overnight flight back to California.” Now Fili was starting to regret that decision, having eaten a superb steak and sampled one of Thorin’s martinis while the older man played bartender.

They were sitting back and just enjoying each other’s company. “New York in twelve hours? That’s a shame unless you have pressing business waiting for you back home.”

Fili shook his head, toying with the olive in his glass. “No, nothing in California but an empty apartment and plants that need watering. I thought I’d just be getting one hour with you and then be on my way.” Not for the first time he almost wondered if this mysterious, handsome millionaire was flirting with him.

“Ridiculous, I insist you stay.” Thorin swiped his thumb over his phone. “Send me your itinerary. I’ll have Henry shift your flight to a later day and book you a room here.”

Fili tapped his phone. “You can do that?”

“Always be generous when tipping your concierge,” Thorin told him. “They can do almost anything.”

Fili put the plates away on the service cart and approached the floor-to-ceiling windows to look out over the city, watching as a million lights flicker below him like many-colored stars. “It’s beautiful from up here.”

Thorin’s reflection appeared next to his as another drink was pressed into his hand. “I rarely take the time to look.”

Fili sipped automatically at the short tumblr, letting the taste of cold scotch and bitters roll over his tongue. He was acutely aware of the man standing next to him, taller than him, older than him, so carefully put together. The smell of his cologne made Fili ache. But he was also very aware that this meeting might be a one-time opportunity in his career and he wasn’t about to screw it all to hell by making an unwelcome advance. “This is good,” he look at glass.

“Thanks,” Thorin smiled, holding up his own. “I bartended my way through Uni. Made-up some of my school expense off of the tips.”

Fili remembered that Thorin Oakenshield didn’t come from big money, he just had a fantastic understanding of it - how to make it, how to keep it. “I worked as a personal trainer,” he said. “At least it got me into the gym every day.”

They both laughed and Thorin leaned forward over his shoulder, pointing towards the skyline. “See that building there? I once -” His words were interrupted as a large square of lights below them winked out.

“What just happened?” Fili asked, concerned.

“Blackout.” Thorin turned to grab his phone as Fili nervously watch the darkness spread in rectangular increments. Even the hotel went dark, emergency lights he hadn’t even noticed softly glowing. He held his glass in a sweaty palm as he watched a swarm lights that he knew were automobiles, taxi cabs and emergency vehicles all trying to navigate the streets without traffic signals. How many people would be afoot with no way to get home? How many now trapped on the subway? He thought he could hear the sound of glass breaking.

“Thank you, please keep me posted.” Thorin’s voice interrupted his thoughts. “It’s the old Con-Ed power grid overloaded by the heat. The airport is going to be shut down, the streets will be a mess. They’ve secured the hotel and they are asking everyone to stay in their rooms. Are you alright?”

Fili hadn’t been aware that he was holding his breath. “Yeah, I’m sorry. It’s just startling to watch.” He took a sip of his drink.

“This suite is secure,” Thorin offered. “The elevator will be offline but there is an emergency stair that goes directly down from that doorway in the living room. You should let your family know you’re safe.” Thorin watched him carefully, not missing how his hand rattled the glass when he set it down or how quiet he was on the phone.

“I called my mom,” Fili said, picking his glass up. “She’s the hub of information for my family.”

“I have a personal assistant for that,” Thorin commented. “She and her admin are in a suite two floors down.”

“Are they okay?” asked Fili. He hadn’t thought that Thorin would staff with him. Of course he would. The weight of the muffled silence was weighing on him. All the little sounds that you never notice, humming at the back of your hearing, keeping the silence at bay. Sitting in a dark hotel room, the phones dead, breaking glass and an old fire escape. His brother’s frightened voice...

“They’re fine. They’re in a secure suite with a stocked kitchen and I just spoke to them on the phone.” Thorin took a sip of his drink. “They’re not pleased to be missing the shopping trip they had planned. I promised to make it up to them.” That Fili was distressed over the situation was not lost on him. He stood close to him and looked out over the dark shapes of the buildings nearby. “Tell me what happened.”

“It’s nothing,” Fili insisted.

“If it was nothing you wouldn’t be thinking about it now.” Thorin was standing over him, his face so close to Fili’s. “Tell me.”

Fili took a deep breath and closed his eyes. “When my little brother graduated college I took him to South America for a surf holiday. We should have gone to Costa Rica but I thought I knew what I was doing, wanted to get us off the beaten path. We met up with some expats from California and had a pretty good time. Things went well as long as we stayed at the beach. Our last night there they invited us to town to go clubbing - send us back in style. I didn’t think it was such a good idea but my brother really wanted to go. We all got hammered and one of the guys we were with managed to start a fight so the bouncers kicked us out. We all staggered to this crappy little hotel up the street to sleep it off because we were way too intoxicated to make it back to where we had been camping.

He took a deep breath. “My brother and I were lucky; we had our own room towards the back and passed out with our shoes on. I woke-up to the sound of breaking glass and shouting. The lights were out and the phone was dead. Some men had broken into the next room where our hosts were asleep. These guys had flashed a lot of money around the club and someone noticed. I have never been more sober than I was at that moment. I grabbed my brother and we crawled out the window and down that fire escape, praying no one would see us. They only thing I could think of as we were running down that trail in the dark was what I would tell my mother if I let my little brother get shot.”

“My God,” Thorin placed a hand on his shoulder, felt the younger man lean into him just slightly. “Did you both make it out safely?”

“Got on the first bus to the airport the next morning,” Fili answered. “Didn’t stop looking over my shoulder until the US customs agent stamped my passport.”

Thorin gently steered him away from the dark window and back towards the sofa. “Have a seat. We’ll be safe here.”

“Such a stupid thing to be afraid of,” Fili remarked. He felt terribly ashamed. This was now how he wanted this man to see him.

“Not at all,” Thorin sat next to him. “Two years ago I went down to Haiti as part of a campaign to get clean water generators into some of the areas still destroyed by the earthquake. Kidnappers tried to intercept our cars on our way back to the airport.”

Fili rolled his drink between his hands. “What did you do?”

“My Head of Security had become so paranoid by the end of our visit he insisted in smuggling us out in the back of a catering truck - the motorcade was empty. By the time the kidnappers discovered we weren’t in the cars we were already on the jet and taxiing down the runway. Seeing the faces of the people who worked for me and pretending it was fine, just a security precaution, knowing they trusted me to get them out safely. As soon as that plane left the tarmac I went into the lavatory to be sick.”

Fili was shocked at the admission. The thought of putting your people in danger and being so frightened yourself that you would lose control - that was not how he pictured this man. But then, everything about this man was turning out to be a surprise.

“There will be rioting and looting out there tonight,” Thorin told him. “The trains aren’t running and you won’t get anywhere in a cab. Be glad you didn’t leave for the airport.”

The two of them sat speaking quietly to each other in their shirtsleeves, talking of school, of business, of home, as if the quiet would keep the ugliness outside at bay. They leaned close, relaxed by the scotch and their voices almost fell to conspiratorial whispering. Fili was vaguely aware of Thorin’s hand resting gently on his shoulder. It was calming in its strength and steadiness. Finally, they ran out of things to say, and Fili felt that large hand slip from his shoulder to the back of his neck. He closed his eyes and leaned into it. This was something he had been sorely missing and it felt good.

He took a deep breath as the other man leaned in over him and he felt the scratch of beard as lips covered his. He gasped into the kiss, feeling Thorin’s other hand come up to cup his face.

“If you don’t want this there’s a room two floors away with your name on it,” Thorin said softly. “I will understand.”

“I want…” Fili cleared his throat. “I want this.”

“Good.”

Once again Thorin closed the gap between them. Fili allowed himself to melt into the other man’s hands, opened his mouth for a questing tongue. It was hot and electrifying and being consumed in the darkness was everything he needed at that moment and as long as Thorin was taking the lead he was willing to follow. He moaned as he felt his hair clip being gently removed and hands tangling and tugging at his golden locks while his own hands roamed the expanse of chest and shoulders in front of him. The larger man slid his hand down his back and pulled his hips closer, gently tipping him backwards and pressing him into the throw pillow at the end of the sofa. They kissed like that - Thorin over him while Fili’s own compact form fit into his, relaxed and willing. Beard was scuffing all across his face while the smell of cologne and sweat mixed in his nose.

Finally Thorin pulled back, leaving Fili gasping for breath. “Shall we move this…”

“Yes,” was the only thing he could bring himself to choke out, hoping he didn’t sound too desperate.

The older man chuckled, a sound rolling up from deep in his chest and Fili could sense his smile in the odd, shadowed light. Thorin pulled him up from the cushions in one smooth motion and carefully guided him around the furniture and into the bedroom. Fili hesitated when he saw the floor to ceiling windows extended into this room as well. Normally they would slide closed for privacy with a push of the room remote, but like everything else they relied upon electricity. Thorin sensed his unease.

“Come here,” he whispered low against the back of Fili’s neck, making his knees weak. He steered him to the window and into a pool of silvery light cast by the moon sailing high overhead. “You never see her in the city because all the artificial light drowns her out.”

Thorin folded his arms around his chest and shoulders from behind. Fili leaned back, basking in the heat radiating from the taller man. “Are you worried that someone might see us?”

“I… yes.” Fili’s head dropped forward. He wasn’t a prude, by any means, and his college years had been rather adventurous. But now that he was older and busy with the business he had kept a tight lid on things. His breath caught in his throat as strong hands moved upward, long fingers pulling gently at his tie, the slick silk fabric gliding from his collar to the floor.

“I never close these blinds,” that heavy voice rumbled against him.

“What if they see you doing this?” his voice trembled just a little.

“Let them see.” Now those nimble fingers were working their way down the buttons of his dress shirt. Fili raised his hands to unbutton his cuffs. “No,” Thorin told him. “Let me.”

He laid his head back on the firm shoulder behind him. Thorin slid his shirt off, trailing his fingertips down strong arms as he went. “Do you like that? The thought of someone watching you?”

Fili took a deep, involuntary breath and closed his eyes. Thorin had worked open a secret kink and the thought of anyone watching him with this man sent a spike of white hot arousal through him. He pulled the front of his ribbed undershirt out from his waistband and felt those hands working their way up his abdomen, carefully exploring the landscape, carding their way through the golden fur to his chest, fingers flicking over his erect nipples like touches of lightning, setting off sparks all down his back and to his groin.

Thorin slid the undershirt up all the way and Fili raised his arms while it was gently lifted up and away. A brush of beard and the touch of lips and tongue against his neck as he realized he was being put on display for anyone who was watching. He leaned back into it, running his hands over the long forearms reaching around him as hands tugged at his belt. He carefully toed-off his dress shoes and felt his knees go out from under him as a firm hand grasped his rapidly filling erection. “Oh, yes…”

“It’s alright,” Thorin whispered in his overheated skin. “I’ve got you.”

His slacks and boxer briefs went next and Thorin steered him up to the window. Fili tilted his head up and blinked. The moon was huge and hanging heavy just over the tops of the buildings. Her light was delicate and subtle, like silver dust against his skin. “You are beautiful,” Thorin mouthed against his throat and jaw. “Never be ashamed of who you are.”

Fili turned into the kiss, curving his body into the taller man as hands swept down his back to cup his firm ass. Fili had worked hard for that body, years in the gym lifting heavy weights, years in the ocean, sand in his hair, sun on his skin. It felt good to be appreciated that way. It felt good to give that body to someone.

Thorin was enjoying it as well - the wet and breathless kisses, the hard muscle under his hands, the way the other man’s body curved under and into his. He walked them carefully backwards until the bed blocked him. Turning, he pulled away the duvet and then maneuvered Fili onto the sheets, laying him out like golden treasure.

Fili lay back against the pillows, smiling up at him. He raised his arms up above his head and stretched, fingertips touching the geometric bars of the headboard, enjoying the look of approval from the man above him. Thorin undid his tie and slid it free from his collar, watching Fili watching him. He leaned forward until their foreheads were touching. “I’m going to tell you a word. If you feel at all uncomfortable or need me to stop just say it. Understand?”

“I understand.”

Thorin leaned down and whispered into his ear. “Can you remember that?”

“How could I forget?”

Thorin ran his tie through the bars of the headboard and tied it into a loop. Guiding Fili’s hands up, he carefully wrapped strong wrists in two-hundred dollars of Italian silk. He didn’t knot the fabric, but left Fili hanging on in a way which he could extract himself if he wanted. But Fili didn’t want to get loose, and Thorin understood that. The bonds didn’t need to be tied, Fili would keep them willingly.

The older man leaned back, surveying the beautiful body below him in the pale blue light. He started pulling off his own clothing slowly, putting on a display of masculinity, leaving Fili wanting under him. Thorin reached down and trailed his fingertips over heated skin, caressing nipples, tracing pelvic abdominals down through the V of golden fur, bypassing the erection that was hot and heavy and dripping and kneading strong thighs and buttocks in his hands.

Thorin leaned down and claimed his mouth, owning it, taking it, every filthy moan as their erections scraped together, pushing those bound hands up and strong legs apart as he leaned in. Then leaving Fili to gasp and cry out into the darkness as he slid down and engulfed an already overstimulated erection in his mouth. Thorin is merciless with him, holding him down with one hand while cradling his sack with the other. For Fili it’s all tight, wet heat and suction and as hard as he tries he can’t stop himself from letting go, shouting Thorin’s name into the darkness.

He is boneless as he’s carefully rolled onto his stomach, a short beard leaving pleasantly rough scratches down his back. He was vaguely aware of Thorin reaching into the bedside table. Strong legs settled between his thighs as he was lifted gently and a pillow settled under his hips. Lips on the small of his back and slick fingers at his entrance set him to squirming until a firm hand is pressed down upon the back of his neck, stilling his movement. He lay still, willing himself to relax, to just let it be done to him, his breath coming in ragged gasps.

He felt that firm body shift over him and a ragged sound escaped his lips as he tugs on the restraints. He never bottoms, has always enjoyed being on top, always been the older, stronger, more dominant one. Large hands gently smooth his hair from his face, a deeper voice tells him that it will be alright. He heard the sound of a wrapper crinkling and his legs tensed in anticipation. There is a brief moment of discomfort as he is broached, but the man pressing him down into the mattress is slow and considerate, waiting for his breathing to calm before he moves further.

It is full and it is hot and it is just enough friction and he can’t help the sounds he’s making. He needs to thrust, he needs to clench around the other man, instead he presses his forehead down into the sheets and moans whorishly as Thorin grazes the spot that sends jolts of pleasure through his groin. He is at once ashamed of himself and filled with a sense that this is something he needed yet didn’t know it as thoughts of meetings, airline schedules and panic in the dark fall away and all that remains is pleasure.

His breath came in ragged gasps as he tries to hold off the climax he feels building in his gut. The hand shifted from his neck to his hair and the other hand reached around to stroke him as the man above him lost his rhythm and he came hard, held down by strong arms and silk restraints. He shuddered and collapsed into the sheets as Thorin’s body covered his, hot and wet with sweat. They lay there like that, utterly finished, Thorin gently stroking his hair. Then the weight is lifted from him as Thorin carefully rose and untangled his hands from the silk tie. “Lie still,” he whispered. “I’ll be right back.”

Fili pulled his arms down to rest his head on, savoring the dull ache and burn in his body. It felt good, as if every muscle were worn out, leaving him limp and content. Thorin returned with a warm washcloth and carefully cleaned him and Fili was content to lie there and let him. Finally, they lay sprawled on the bed, too warm for blankets and with nothing to hide, Thorin idly carding his long fingers through the younger man’s golden hair.

“I think I could sleep now,” Fili whispered.

“Be at peace,” Thorin murmured. “It will all be there tomorrow.”

Fili smiled in the dark and let his eyes close. Tomorrow…  

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This work was quite challenging for me. I wanted to do my best to make it as perfect as possible and this is my first time writing this pairing. I didn't want to fall into the formulaic trap that is the downfall of many a good beginning. I hope you all enjoyed.
> 
> I can be found at http://withywindlesdaughter.tumblr.com/ 
> 
> As always - comments are bread & butter to a writer's soul.


End file.
